horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Summers
Marie Summers is a character who appeared in'' Murder 4: The Final Murder''. She is Kalina Burley and Will Tate's lovechild and Karla Tate's half sister. Roleplay Stories Murder 4: The Final Murder Marie was a bartender, working with Roslyn and Helena, although Helena was a stripper. She was frustrated, complaining to Helena that she'd just found out she was adopted. Annoyed, Helena told her she shouldn't care and that her parents are her real parents no matter who gave birth to her. Aaron Hartley, a regular patron at the club, then interrupted the girls and began hitting on them, causing them to both yell at him to back off. After this, they decided to leave. Later that day, Marie returned to work when Roslyn showed up to quit. She talked with her, as well as Braedon an Melanie who'd showed up. Not long after, Aaron showed up another time with a different outfit on and began hitting on the girls, causing Braedon to tell him to get lost. Aaron then punched him, which caused Braedon to knock him on the floor. The group then exited to get away from him. The next day, Marie went to hang out with Helena and Roslyn. They saw on the news that Aaron had been murdered, Roslyn received a call from Melanie and decided to to leave them there. While they waited, Helena started to get paranoid and began to tell Marie to hide before a loud bang came from the back door. Cautiously, Helena moved to the door and another bang came from it. She shot the door before opening it and finding no one there. Just then, the front foor shot open and the Killer stepped inside. Having not marked Marie, he grabbed her and threw her at the wall, knocking her out. After she woke up, she saw Helena being murdered and the Killer walking towards her. Just when he was about to get her, Logan arrived and knocked him out. Logan and Marie then quickly escaped. They made their way to Melanie's house where Roslyn was, finding that the Killer had already arrived and was attacking. Marie, Logan, Roslyn, and Braedon escaped as Melanie and her boyfriend were being murdered, after getting outside the apartment exploded. The four of them drove away, stopping eventually to sleep. That night, Marie awoke and left to go pee. While she was on her way back she was kidnapped by the Killer. He took her to a warehouse and tied her up, he took her phone eventually and called Roslyn with it. He told them to come and find him. After the call, Marie tried to convince him to let her go and said she knew what it was like to not be with your family. The Killer was humoured by this at first, but then yelled at her before sending the buzzing signal to her phone while he held it and forced her to listen to it, then asking if she wanted to die. Not soon after that, Roslyn and Logan found Marie's body. Murder 5: A New Beginning Marie's death is retconned. After Braedon arrived, he showed the article about Beck's book turned movie to Marie, Roslyn, and Logan, Roslyn was shocked and ran into her bedroom where she broke it off with Logan. Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie set off for Hollywood, hoping to find Beck and get some answers. By chance they met the director of the movie, Nina Holden, who ushered them into the set. They had been filming Annie's death scene, which saddened Roslyn and Braedon. Lana Lloyd, who was playing Annie, apologized for them having to see the scene. They were then approached by Beck, who had been touring the set, and she expressed her regret for letting the book become so public and get so big. Braedon forgave her, but she left when Roslyn refused her apology. After being verbally assaulted by Courtney Van Der Wahl, Lana invited the group to grab a bite to eat. Once there they saw Amy Hart and were shocked to learn that she was Melanie's half-sister. Roslyn was unable to handle the news and ran out, Braedon and Marie followed, thanking Lana before exiting. When they found Roslyn, Marie and Braedon calmed her down and attempted to talk her down from her panic. They decided to check into a hotel and call it a night, the following morning they saw a news report about Jacob Ramirez's death. Fearing the worst, Roslyn blamed it on Arthur and said he was back, which angered Braedon, who refused to believe it. Marie approached Braedon and helped him to calm down before telling him to get some rest and falling asleep next to him. She woke up a few hours later and saw both Braedon and Roslyn were still passed out, she decided to get out and have some fun while in LA and went to a popular club and danced the night away. The following day, Amy called Braedon and the three of them headed off to Zig Ashley's house. Once there, Braedon had tried to brainstorm about the killer's identity, Marie, Roslyn, and Braedon were then accused by Courtney because they'd been through similar murders before. Marie remained quiet mostly and was eventually shot by Zig, one of the killers. She later woke up but feigned death until being rescued by the paramedics. Category:Murder Characters Category:Springsgrove Category:Alive